


strap

by briecracker



Series: mizbrianna's mommy au [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Sugar Mommy, in which aquaria is slightly less of a pillow princess, wooo we love a role reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briecracker/pseuds/briecracker
Summary: in which you can take the girl out of the bottom (?) but you can't take the bottom out of the girl; or, aquaria uses a strap on for the first time but still manages to be a huge bottom





	strap

**Author's Note:**

> i had like 4 anons ask me for this so i hope i did ya proud. i crave ur feedback, leave a comment or find me on tumblr @briecracker. if you want to request a fic or headcanons, please send those asks to my fic blog @mizbrianna!

Aquaria knows something is wrong the moment Brianna walks through the door. The way she drops her bag on the table with a thud, throwing her suit jacket unceremoniously onto the bed from the doorway and heading right to the wine fridge.

“...Bri?” She asks cautiously. “Everything ok?”

“No, everything is not ok!” She snaps, then takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” she groans. “I shouldn’t have snapped. I just - I lost a big case today. I’ve _never_ lost a case this big. I don’t know what happened.”

Aquaria stands and steps behind her, rubbing her shoulders. “I’m sorry. Try not to beat yourself up about it. You’re one of the best lawyers out there.”

“The best lawyers don’t lose multi-million dollar cases,” she scoffs, sipping her wine. “Are you going out tonight?”

“Um, yeah, I was gonna go to the club with some friends, but I can stay in if you’d rather.”

“Actually, I was gonna ask if I could come with you.”

This throws Aquaria a little bit. Brianna never goes out with her, and when she does it’s only to more casual bars. Brianna doesn’t go clubbing.

“Uh, of course you can come if you want.”

They get to the club around 11:30. Aquaria loves having Brianna next to her - they look good and they know it. Aquaria introduces Brianna to some of her friends (“Oh, so she does exist!”) and they grab drinks before hitting the dance floor.

It isn’t until the cab ride home, sometime after 2am, that Aquaria notices that Brianna is pretty drunk. She ends up having to help her into the apartment and Brianna is mumbling stuff about her case. “My closing argument must have been stupid. Or the judge was stupid.” Aquaria plops her on the couch and goes to get a glass of water. “Objection your honor ..... you’re stupid.” Aquaria tries not to laugh, sitting down next to her and pulling Brianna’s hair into a loose bun. Bri tries to lean her head against Aquaria’s shoulder but misses and ends up with her head in the younger woman’s lap.

“So, what’s all this about, Bri? The club and the drinking and stuff?”

Brianna sighs. “I feel like a failure. My partners are pissed at me. They’ve been trying to push me out of the firm forever and now I have to work my ass off to make sure they can’t.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Aquaria asks.

“Not at all.” Brianna sits herself up, straddling Aquaria. Her hand goes to the back of the younger girl’s neck as she leans in to kiss her. She's gently grinding against Aquaria's thigh, and it’s unusual to see her this needy.

Then Brianna does something strange - she _whines._ “Can you fuck me?”

Aquaria is kind of enjoying seeing her like this. “Of course.” She rucks Bri’s skirt up around her hips, pulls her panties to the side, and starts to rub her clit when Bri stops her. “Can you fuck me with the strap?”

This gives Aquaria pause. Not only is this off brand for Bri, but Aquaria has never actually used a strap on. The way she says it makes Aquaria think that she’s been wanting to ask for a while and that the alcohol has given her the confidence to do it.

“Bri, I don’t...I haven’t...” she trails off. “You’re really drunk. I don’t wanna do this now.”

"Please?”

Aquaria laughs. “No, Bri. Now is definitely not the time.” She has one hand around Brianna’s waist and she reaches up to card her fingers through Brianna’s hair with the other. Within minutes the older woman is asleep in Aquaria’s lap.

* * *

When Brianna wakes up she’s dreadfully hungover and sore from sleeping in Aquaria’s lap like that. Luckily, she knows how to cure her own personal breed of hangover from many years of experience. She fries an egg and drinks a big glass of water before adding a splash of Bailey’s to her morning coffee. She’s good as new by the time Aquaria wakes.

Aquaria pads into the kitchen to get her own coffee. “So, uh, should we talk about last night?” She barely slept, her brain filled with brand new thoughts of Bri underneath her.

Brianna flushes violently. “Um, can we just forget it?”

“No. Obviously you’ve been wanting to ask for a while, so I think we should talk about it.” A pause. “You know we don’t have to do the same roles, like, all the time.”

“Is that...something you might be into?”

“Fucking you?” Aquaria asks, adding “sorry,” when Brianna visibly flinches. “I’d be down, I’ve just never done it before.”

“You’ve never...?”

“Nope.”

Brianna smiles. This she can work with. She can keep control of the situation if she has to teach Aquaria. “Okay. I’ll show you.”

* * *

Brianna picks out her favorite dildo to use; baby blue and curved. She sits on the bed while Aquaria stands in front of her and she helps adjust the harness around Aquaria’s waist and thighs.

“Is that comfortable? Like it’s not digging in anywhere?” Aquaria nods. “You need to be vocal about this, angel. It’s not gonna be fun for me if it’s hurting you.” “I guess this one is a little too tight,” Aquaria says. Brianna helps her loosen it until Aquaria is happy.

“How do you feel?” She asks. Aquaria starts: “I said it’s comfortable -”

“No, I mean how do you _feel?_ It can be weird suddenly having a dick.”

Oh. She hadn’t really thought about it. She looks at it and Brianna’s right, it is kind of weird. But it gives her a little bit of a power rush, thinking about what she can do with it. It’s a whole new feeling.

“Hm.” she muses. “I think I kind of like it.”

“Yeah?” Brianna is smiling. She suddenly drops to her knees in front of Aquaria. She lets some spit fall onto the dildo - Aquaria shivers. Then Brianna takes the _whole fucking thing_ in her mouth. “Oh my god.” Aquaria gasps as Brianna throws her a lascivious look.

“How are you so good at that?”

Brianna removes her mouth with a pop. “I used to fuck guys,” she says with a shrug. “You ready?” She asks as she grabs a bottle of lube from the side table, sitting back on the bed. She tries to hand the bottle to Aquaria but the younger woman stops her.

“C-can you do it?” She asks timidly. “I just....I want to watch you touch yourself,” she admits.

Brianna raises an eyebrow but puts some lube on her own fingers before opening her legs. Aquaria intakes a sharp breath as Brianna reaches a hand down to lazily slide a few fingers between her pussy lips. She’s only ever seen Brianna masturbating once and this is totally different. Brianna’s eyes don’t leave Aquaria’s as she eases one finger into herself, letting out a little sigh. “Fuck, Bri,” Aquaria gasps. The younger woman is gently playing with her tits as she watches Brianna add a second finger and start fucking herself slowly. Brianna is silent except for her heightened breathing. She gestures to Aquaria to come closer, pulling her fingers out and playing lazily with her clit. When she puts more lube in her hand and spreads it on the dildo Aquaria thinks she might die because everything this woman does is so sexy.

“Alright,” Brianna says. She moves Aquaria so she’s positioned above her and guides her hands to line the dildo up to her entrance. “Slowly now, okay?”’

“God, Bri, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Aquaria experiments with a little talking. She usually lets Brianna do all the dirty talk. “You look so good like this. Your pussy looks so fucking sexy.”

With that she starts to gently push into Brianna, who tells her when to slow down or when to push in further. When Aquaria is fully seated inside Brianna, both are breathing heavily and Aquaria asks “what now?”

“I can’t really tell you how to fuck me,” Bri laughs, “you have to find your rhythm. But I’ll tell you what feels good. Just try a slow thrust, ok?”

Aquaria slowly pulls out and then sinks back in, reaching up to grab Brianna’s tits. “Like that?”

Bri sucks in a breath. “Yeah, like that. How does that feel for you?”

“Uh, it’s kind of nice, in a different way. Like, it’s probably not going to make me come but I like it. I want to keep going.”

It’s awkward and they laugh as Aquaria finds a rhythm, accidentally slipping out of Brianna once and changing positions a few times. They’re both enjoying it, sorta, but something’s not right.

“Wait,” Brianna says, pressing a hand to Aquaria’s hip. The younger woman looks defeated as she pulls out. “I’m sorry, this isn’t working. I guess I can’t do it.”

“Let me ride you.”

“Wha- ohhh. You think...you think that will work?”

In answer, Brianna pushes Aquaria so she’s sitting up against the headboard. She lets out a hiss as she slowly sinks down onto the strap. “ _O_ _h_....that’s good” She whimpers and Aquaria smiles. This could work after all. Brianna starts to roll her hips and leans forward to kiss Aquaria’s jaw. “Talk to me, baby girl,” she says against her skin.

“You look so sexy, Bri, I-”

“No, Aquaria.” Bri warns with lust in her voice. Aquaria knows what she wants.

“You look so pretty like this, mommy,” Aquaria says and Brianna lets out a moan as she starts to fuck herself. “You have the best tits, mommy, I love your tits. I love the way you’re bouncing on my cock, like you were made to take it, huh mommy?”

“Fuck, princess,” Brianna whines. Aquaria starts to lift her hips to meet Brianna’s and the older woman’s breath hitches. “ _S_ _hit,_ I’m close,” she cries. “I wanna see you come just like this, mommy,” Aquaria pants. Removing one hand from Brianna’s hips where they were holding her in a bruising grip, she starts to rub Bri’s clit with fast fingers.

When Aquaria comes it’s always loud and violent and sneaks up on her; Brianna’s orgasm is as graceful as she is. It’s virtually silent and seems to go on forever as she grasps Aquaria’s hand in one of her own and a fistful of sheets with the other. She collapses onto Aquaria with a sigh and Aquaria wants her to stay there forever except that the harness is starting to dig into her hip.

Brianna grunts, rolling off Aquaria and hissing as Aquaria pulls out slowly. Bri reaches over with clumsy fingers to help Aquaria undo the harness and laughs as Aquaria flings it across the room. Brianna sighs and nuzzles into Aquaria. “Mmmm,” she mumbles into her neck, “thank you for doing that.”

“I didn’t really end up doing that much of the work.”

“Well, that’s right up your alley then,” Brianna jokes and Aquaria gives her a little punch on the arm. “Speaking of...” she lets a hand trail down Aquaria’s sternum down her stomach.

Aquaria grabs her arm and slips her fingers between Bri’s. “I’m starving. Let’s eat first.”

“Did you just...forgo an orgasm? For, like, the first time ever?”

“Oh my god, stop making fun of me!” Aquaria laughs as she pulls Bri out of bed and to the kitchen.

It’s not something they do often; Aquaria fucking Brianna. But they like to try new things with it sometimes, and Aquaria loves watching Brianna take a cock. She usually makes Bri eat her out first since she can’t come with the strap. She’s used to coming like four times when they have sex but Brianna is always too tired after she gets fucked. It’s a little change of pace for the both of them. Aquaria’s glad she asked.


End file.
